


Silence

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Romace, Smut, Spoilers, Tall guy small woman, Vaginal Sex, cute relationships, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: For most people, having their sexual partner go quiet durning sex especially when their about to finish isn’t good but for Spencer, silence is a beautiful thing because for him it means she, his beautiful amazing Max, cums.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Max is a CANON character island is set to appear in season 15 of criminal minds as Reid girlfriend.

Silence

For most men, silence from there girlfriend I don’t you. Especially during sex is never a good sign.

 

But for the young genius doctors meant to read, silence was a very good thing.

 

Silence meant an orgasm and a job well done especially if a slew of profanities and his name followed shortly there after.

 

Silence meant that Max had cum, that he satisfied her, even if she didn’t squirt he knew that he had made her happy.

 

It took Spencer a while to figure out that silence was her way of signaling that she had cum. The first time she went silent from an orgasm he froze up, Afraid that he had hurt her or she wasn’t enjoying it but the moment he had stopped pounding into her, he was quickly informed that not only was not hurt but violence was imminent if he didn’tkeep going.

 

Max’s body trembled as he licked and lapped at her pussy, her mewling and whimpers grew loudly as he grew bolder.

 

Even though they had been sexually intimate for 4 months now, he was still blown away by the act. Sure he had had sex with his previous girlfriends but none them were as passionate or as wild as Max.

 

“Oh god! Oh Spencer! That’s-Thats ohhh! FINGER ME PLEASE.”

 

Max cried out as loud as she arched her back. Reid’s bristling mustache prickled and scratched at her pussy as he obeyed her wishes and gently swiped the outside of her slit, making sure she was wet before sliding two fingers in.

 

Max cooed as she dropped her back on the mattress allowing her self to relax asReid’s fingers went to work. Massaging and rubbing the rough, walnut like spot that decorate the roof of her pussy.

 

The infamous and legendary G spot.

 

Also known as the Grafenberg spot, a controversial region of the vagina that was cababke of being just as sensitive as the clit and could produce intense orgasms and squirting but for most it was a myth to most and something few women had but in Max’s case...it was no myth.

 

“Ughhh, Spence! You know-you know I Just washed these sheets! You’re going to make me eee oh!”

 

Max squealed was pleasure as she bucked her hip as she felt her pleasure climb the need to pee like ache grew.

 

Spencer said nothing but only chuckled as he buried his face in her snatch occasionally looking to make sure she was watching him.

 

Her nails dig into his scalp as she panted and mewled, occasionally groaning his name but in a matter of minutes shelet out a soft gasp before falling into a strong and noticeable silence as a short stream of juices dribbled out her pussy, saturating Reid’s face and getting into his mouth before he licked the salt liquid away, cleaning her up lovingly.

 

Soon the nails retracted from his scalp and Max’s finger began to comb through his lions mane of curls tenderly detangling them befor pulling his face up to hers and passionately kissed him.

 

Reid smiled proudly as he Instinctively wrapped his arms around her, savoring the intimacy and nakedness of the moment.

 

Not only were they both obviously naked but both their hearts and souls were exposed, vulnerable to the slightest injury. But also open to every once of love and adoration that theywere feeling for each other.

 

Max purred happily as their lips brushed lazily and their hand intertwined as they laid in each other’s arms. The smell of sex and pheromones stained and saturated every atom in the room.

 

Reid used his free hand to chop the back of Max’s head, fingering her cinnamon colored locks before pulling away from the kiss to press his lips against her forehead, soaking in the gentleness of the moment.

 

Max giggled as his chin hair tickled her nose make her giggle playfully before she gently pressed her lips against his neck specifically his Adam’s apple.

 

“So you ready for round two?”

 

Max said as he nuzzled his arms and torso all the while eyeing his semi hard cock.

 

“I’d love a round 2 but Only if you-oh! Wow!”

 

Reid gasped as max wasted no time in grabbing his cock and spitting on it, caressing the head and then the balls as her tongue and mouth attacked his nipples and neck.

 

Reid’s eyes went wide then rolled into the back of his head as the pleasure took over and with in minutes Shia cock was rock hard and dripping precut.

 

“You ready Doctor?”

 

Max teased as she winked at him,

 

Reid responses by panting and biting his lip before kissing her lips passionately.

 

“Any special request?”

 

Reid whispered as he reached between her legs, rubbing her clit to get her slicked up once more.

 

Max groaned ass she nodded.

 

“Take me from behind while holding me.”

 

Max whispered as she moved to his jaw before Reid sighed and whispered her name.

 

“Max...”

 

He wish peter huskily, allowing her name to wrap all his feelings into one word before he used his nose to lift her chin up so her could kiss her once more.

 

Then with being told to, max rolled over, exposing her perky bum to him..wait for him make her happily silent.

 

 


End file.
